A NEW DEATH
by spikedash115
Summary: (HIE) A human who died is given the opportunity to become death for equstria
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHT EVERYPONY HOW ARE YOU I GOT THIS IDEA LAST NIGHT SO I DECIDED TO ROLL WITH IT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ITS MY FIRST REALL ATEMPT AT DOING A FIRST PERSON WITH OUT ADDING ("HI"SAID BLANK)TO MY OCs TEXT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

_**PROLOG**_

"ugh where am I"

"you are in limbo my boy" said a voice in the dark

"Alright how did i get here then"

"You... were hit by a car" it deadpanned

'oww this things voice hurts I mean come on why do you have to shout' "could you not be so loud"

"IS this better" now clearly identifiable as a boy

"yes. yes it is thank you.."

"Ah yes i should introduce my self I am death

"cool"

"You know normally people scream and try to run" he said

"yes but what is the point when I am already dead and I didn't fear you when I was alive either so yeah"

"well that makes this so much easier to do than if you were because for the few who don't fear me i offer a job you are not forced to but i would greatly appreciate it if you took this job" he asked

"well what is this job you have me interested in it"

"you would become death for a different world"

"sounds pretty kick ass so two questions."

"ok shoot" he said

"one how many deaths are there and two what powers do I get"

"There are about 600 of us if you accept and as for powers you will be able to control all types of magic and you have a bone form plus animals fear you unless you look them in the eyes and think you will not harm them also the animals will respect and listen to you"

"cool that sound like it will be handy"

"It really is handy its helped me many times"

so for a while we talked about the powers i was to receive the he told me i was to be death of a world called equestria and that it was inhabited by Dragon,pony's,gryphon,monitors,changelings,and many many animals.  
And as for my powers i can shape shift use all the types of magic to a degree my main magic is dark magic and i have a small amount of hidin talents as well that are different and unique to each death.

TIME/LOCATION SKIP LOCATION EVERFREE FOREST TIME TEN MINUTES BEFORE NIGHTMARE MOON REVELS HERSELF.

"ugh agine with my head this shit is getting old already"

grrrrrrrrrrr

"the fuck"

grrrrrrrrrrrr

"alright that's it you die"

as i turned around there was a wolf made of woo so i just stared in to its soul and that bitch shut up like that

"yeah that's what I thought" 'I will not harm you' "hmm lets see if I can make it to where you look like a normal wolf and lets give you a voice.

after a few minutes of work she was all black with green eyes and had a very soft relaxed voice

"alright so do you have a name"

"yes master my name is Sara"

well Sara my name is Jacob and i am this worlds death"

"so you are going to kill the world"

"no I mean im am death like the reaper I send souls to their final destination"

"oh"

"Yeah my bad I said that weird oh well"

"so what are we going to do now"

"well let's go this way I see a structure"

**AND THATS CHAPTER ONE OF A NEW DEATH SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. chapter 2

**_AND HERE IS CHAPTER TWO OF A NEW DEATH_**

**_DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MLP HASBRO DOES I ONLY OWN MY OWN OCS_**

**_I WOULD LIKE TO THANK GAMA988 FOR GIVING ME SOME ADVICE_**

**(START)**  
**POV Jacob**

"So Sara what was your home like"

"Dark and a little scary at times when I was little" She said and to me it looked like she was a little upset

"When we look at this structure we can go and see your family if you would like to"

she looked at me for a moment and her eyes light up "Oh can we master" she asked excitedly

"HAhaha yes and call me Jacob I am not your master you are my friend not a servant"

"OK mas-jacob" she said while blushing

Hmm im going to have to check in to that at a later date but for now.  
we walked for a few minutes before we found what looked lie an old ruined castle

"This looks cool what do you say Sara"

"hmm its interesting to say in the least"

"We could use this as a base just need to fix it up"

I was interested in this castle it needed a lot of work but it seamed like it would be a good place to stay

"Jacob what was your life like before you died"

Sara asked and it made me think about my life when I thought about it my life was ok it wasn't the best but it was ok

"well it was ok but school sucked I remember one time when I was littler I was in 6th grade and i got the shit beat out of me by this little gang of people and it changed me I stopped talking to people, and I became distant.  
my uncle tought me how to fight he was in this war called Vietnam after a year of learning how to fight I went back to the group and still got my ass kicked so I gave up on revenge and move away from it all.  
And to give you a little more info on me my full name is Jacob lee brooks, im 25 6ft tall, and I was in new york for a interview when I was hit by a car."

Still I would not have traded my life for another one my life was fun

"That must have been terrible" she said

"Parts of it were but it had its' fun times like when my father and me went to concerts and hung out"

"Oh so it wasn't that bad then it just had its bad days"

"Yeah that sums it up"

"Oh were here Sara"

"Something about this place seems dark can you feel it Jacob"

"Yes and it feels good" this darkness it was heavy in the air and my body was takeing it in like a drug

**POV swap Twilight sparkle when Jacob talks about his past**

"Girls what do you think it is"

"I don't know but something ain't right with that one right there" Applejack says while pointing at Jacob

"I agree with you AJ there's something wrong with it"

"we should do something about it its probably from nightmare moon" said rainbow dash

**POV SWAP BACK TO JACOB**

"We are being followed by some pony's Sara"

"Really how can you tell" she asked confused

"I can hear 360 degrees around me because im human that and being death its given me super senses"

"Ohh that's cool"

"Yeah I thought so to" 'I still wonder who is following us oh well they will show them selves eventually'

as Jacob Sara and the girls who were following them got to the elements of harmony nightmare moon showed up

"Ah so you are the source of this darkness ar you not hmm don't answer that I can feel the dark energy radiating from you it's quite nice actually"

"WHO DARES TALK TO NIGHTMARE MOON LIKE THEY KNOW HER PEASANT"

"Ah yes alow me to introduce us my name is Jacob and this is"

"Sara nice to meet you miss moon"

"QUITE PEASANT I DID NOT ALLOW YOU TO TALK"

"Oh fuck off bitch your already pissing me off"

as Jacob says this the girls get the elements to come to gether and to them

"HAHAHAHA AND WHAT WOULD THOU DO TO US A GODDESS VS A MERE PEASANT"

"Ha I have more power then you do in my fucking pinky" 'oh god I hope she can't tell im bluffing I can barely levitate a glass right now I'm boned well we had a good run old dog"

And just before night mare moon struck Jacob and Sara the girls blasted her with the elements of harmony and passed out

"Holly shit we were lucky that they did that I figured we were dead woo"

"Wait what we were in danger I thought you were death though"

"I am but I cant use my magic yet I don't have enough stored up to do much more than levitate a glass"

"hahahahahahahahaha"

"Fuck of" 'what the fuck ah fuck it lets see whats in my pockets in hindsight I should have done this earlier"

"Alright lets see car keys pocket knife wallet spare clip for my handgun my 9mm 1911 pistole it looks pretty rough I might just put this in a display case after cleaning it"

"Who arth though beast"

"Hmm I still feel darkness in you young one" 'Yes I got to say it i've wanted to say something like that for a while know'

as Jacob went to luna she backed away in fear. as he kneeled down to her he put his hands over her and activated a spell that would drain him of magic he started to suck the darkness that still clings to her soul out of her as it entered Jacob he could hear nightmare moons voice in his hed whispering dark plots

'haha ou think you can corrupt me'

'who are you' nightmare moon asked in my head

'I am Jacob and if you give me a bit i can make you a body but don't get any ideas for you can not go more than twenty feet from me and you have a very limited magic till I can trust you'

'Why would you do this I just tried to kill you'

"I have a bleeding heart that why'

'why does you heart bleeding have to do with this'

'It means that I take pity on thing that are in need'

'Oh'

'Yeah'

"well its time to go we will come back later when I have my magic back and we can start fixing this place to become our base of operations

As Jacob, Sara, and moon walk away the girls wake up. Luna and Celestia reunite and they all go home.

**Well that's it this is my longest and best chapter yet so if you see any thing please do tell me in a review or pm me about it.**


End file.
